One Night
by Hohosexuality
Summary: Sad story... A death is involved, lol. Rated for... Well... You'll see, I dun wanna ruin it. One shot. 8


One Night

By Peeders (One shot)

Noodle pulled 2D closer as the tears rolled down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to… _die_. But Noodle wasn't about to let that happen. If the blue haired vocalist died, the young guitarist wouldn't have any reason to live… She stroked his hair comfortingly, deeply saddened by the sight of her friend like this.

"D-nii, if you die, I will not have any reason to live… I love you, and as I have said before, I think my purpose here… Is for you…"

"I-I just can't take it anymore… Muds will never leave me alone, and I have way too much stress in my life, and I don't know what to do about it, and I can't live like this, Noodle…"

"I understand… But, D-nii, even Murdoc-nii would not want you to die… He would realize it had been his fault…"

"No he wouldn't… He nearly killed me already… Why would he care?"

"D-nii, I know he acts like he does not care, but he does, very much, deep down. He just does not show it."

Apparently, 2D had nothing to say to this. He looked down at the teenage Asian girl with her arms wrapped around his thin body and smiled through his tears.

"I guess you're right…" he muttered, ashamed of himself for thinking of Murdoc like that. He turned his head away from Noodle, not able to look at her.

"D-nii, do not be ashamed," Noodle said, as she could tell that he was. "I can understand how you could think of Murdoc-nii the way you did. But D-nii, you are a very lucky person… Most people do not have as much as you do. It would be a shame to see you lose your life because of one person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Most people don't have Noodle." He smiled again and hugged Noodle close to his chest. "I'm sorry I ever even thought about killing myself…"

"It is all right," the guitarist replied, returning the hug. "Just do not ever try it again. Please…"

"I won't… I promise…"

"I want you to go out there and ask Murdoc-nii why he treats you the way he treats you. I will be right behind you, if he tries anything."

"…I don't know if I can do that…"

"You can, D-nii. I know you can," Noodle reassured him.

"…I'll try…" the singer said. He got up and extended a hand out to Noodle. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He wiped his tears off on the back of his arm and walked, not so confidently, out to the car park and up to Murdoc's Winnebago. He hesitated before lifting his arm and knocking. Noodle smiled as he did this, standing only a few yards behind him. There was a crash from within the Winnebago and a few minutes later Murdoc appeared in his usual gray shirt and black, skintight jeans.

"Dullard, what d'you want? That was a really bad time to knock, y'know…" Murdoc said, glaring at 2D.

"S-sorry…" the singer stammered, staring at his feet nervously and glancing over his shoulder at Noodle before looking up at Murdoc, but avoiding the bassist's eyes. "Murdoc… I don't know… What I did… To make you treat me the way you do… But I'm really sorry for whatever it was I did… And I want you to stop… hurting me for no reason… Please…" 2D's eyes had a pleading look in them, one that could make anyone but the most cold-hearted person give in.

Murdoc looked down at the singer for a moment. "You… You didn't do anything…" he muttered, staring at his feet in a guilty sort of way. "I… I guess I'm sorry…"

"Don't forget, please…" 2D said in a trembling voice. "Please, Murdoc…"

"I won't… That isn't a promise, but I'll try not to…" the Satanist replied, finally looking up at 2D again.

"Thank you…"

Murdoc nodded once and shut the door, resuming whatever he had been doing.

"D-nii, that was very brave of you," Noodle said from behind 2D. He had forgotten she was there and turned sharply at the sound of her voice.

"Oh… Oh, yeah… I guess it was…" He shuddered, thinking of the first time he met Murdoc. Or, rather, Murdoc's car met his face. _That was so scary…_he thought to himself. _I thought I was going to die… I couldn't believe my eyes…A vehicle just inches from my face…And then wham, I was on the ground, bleeding, in pain… So scary… _He knew he was being silly, thinking about it after all this time. Or maybe he wasn't being silly. He shrugged visibly to himself and turned and walked back to his room, staring at his feet as he walked. He didn't bother seeing if Noodle was following, he wanted to be alone anyway.

Inside his room, the door shut and locked, he sat on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, or as close to his chest as they could get, anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair, tears falling from his eyes once again.

Noodle, meanwhile, had gone back upstairs to her room, not really knowing that 2D was upset again. She lay on her bed and picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages until she found her spot.

2D grabbed one of his switchblades off his nightstand, debating whether or not he should use it. He stared at it for a while, turning it over in his hands a few times.

"…Noodle, I'm… sorry…" he said out loud to himself, having finally made up his mind. He turned his wrist over, laying it down on the bed. With one slash of the blade, he was bleeding quite heavily and losing blood fast. But, deciding that wasn't enough, he did it again, a few centimeters below the first cut. He stood shakily, holding his wrist in his other hand, and staggered across the room and out to the car park, collapsing the minute the door to the car park opened, and he was unconscious.

Inside his Winnebago, Murdoc heard the thump of something hitting the floor and decided to go find out what it was. He opened the door and stepped out, glancing around the car park. He finally spotted the singer lying on the floor and gasped out loud, a very rare occurrence for him unless he had a girl with him. He ran over and kneeled down next to 2D.

"2D? 2D, answer me… Come on, damn it, answer me!" Murdoc said, frustrated. He got up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 9-1-1. He explained the problem to the operator and the person said they'd send an ambulance immediately. The Satanist sat next to 2D again with a worried look in his eyes. He really did care about the boy, he did, and he wasn't lying to himself. He only lied to the rest of the world, the said person in particular. This person that he expressed hatred to was now laying in front of him, bleeding to death. And he never even got to take back everything he had said to this person. He picked the boy up finally and carried him outside to wait for the ambulance.

Several minutes later the ambulance arrived, and several minutes later they were gone again with 2D. Murdoc watched them go, worried, and then went back inside and went up to Noodle's room and knocked.

"Hello?" Noodle called from inside her room. "Come in…"

Murdoc opened the door cautiously, remembering what had happened last time he went into Noodle's room. "Noodle… It's… 2D…" Murdoc said, his voice wavering when he mentioned his singer's name.

She looked up. "What about him?" she said, obviously realizing something bad had happened.

"He… Slit his wrist… We're going to the hospital… He's already there…"

"…Okay…" Noodle said, getting up from her bed and slowly walking out the door and to the car park, to wait in the car.

Murdoc, meanwhile, went to Russel's room and knocked.

"Come in," Russel said, though not accustomed to people knocking on his door in the middle of the day. Murdoc did come in, glancing around the room before looking at Russel.

"2D slit his wrists… He's at the hospital… We're going, of course…"

"All right then… Russel said, getting up from his bed and following Murdoc down to the car park. He sat in the back of the Geep, as Noodle was already in the front passenger seat. Murdoc sat in the driver's seat, started the car up, and drove away from the Studios and to the hospital, to learn of the injured singer's fate.

Not much later, they were at the hospital, in 2D's hospital room. The boy was still unconscious, but he wasn't panting the way he had been, which was a good sign. He had an IV for blood hooked up to his uninjured arm, and another for liquids, and his injured wrist had been cleaned and dressed.. Suddenly a low moan escaped from his mouth and his eyes fluttered open slightly.

"What… What happened…?" he asked in a weak voice.

"You hurt yourself…" Murdoc replied. Noodle went over to the bed and looked down at 2D for a long time. She had obviously been crying.

"D-nii, why did you hurt yourself…?"

"I-I don't know… I couldn't think clearly… I'm sorry…"

"No, 2D, I'm sorry," Murdoc's voice said suddenly, from a corner in which there was a chair containing the bassist. "It was my fault… Everything I've put you through… It just… I don't know, you just can't blame it on yourself, that's all…"

2D shivered a bit and looked over at Noodle. He reached a shaky hand up and gently brushed her face with the tips of his fingers. His arm then dropped heavily down beside him and he sighed.

"I don't think I'm going to live very long. I'm weak. Too weak."

"D-nii, you will live. I will not let you die," Noodle said, although she did doubt herself a bit, looking at 2D's face. His face was drained of any color and he was shivering constantly.

"Noodle, I'm sorry, I really am…" 2D said quietly. Tears were rolling down his face for the third time that night. "I'm really, really going to miss you…"

"D-nii, please, do not die… I will miss you too, very much, if you do…"

"And I don't want to see you anytime soon after I die, all right? You have a whole life ahead of you." He seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room or that she was talking to him. The EKG monitor beeped behind them, though it wasn't in a regular pattern.

"D-nii, please, stop this… You are not going to die…"

"Noodle, I'm sorry…" He took one last shuddering breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed, going into a forever-peaceful place. The monitor stopped its rhythm and the line was now flat, meaning that his heart had stopped beating.

"D-nii!" Noodle said out loud. She held his body against her, her face pressed against his chest, crying. Somebody touched her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. All she cared about right then was 2D. She knew he wouldn't come back, but she couldn't help wishing he would. "D-nii… Goodbye…" she said softly through her tears. "Goodbye…"

A/N: This made me cry, it really did. It was supposed to be short and nobody was supposed to die but oh well, my mind takes me farther than I originally expected, all the time, and every time. 


End file.
